Unforgiven Swords: Chapter 7
Previous Chapter A thick rain fell in slow-paced drops over the deck of the ship. It was the remains of a storm that struck the sea during late night to early morning. A very heavy storm. Macabre, Jon and Diarmuid were soaked, on the deck, tired, holding buckets that were once filled with water. Diarmuid: (sitting, his eyes red, wringing his wet hair) I think I got a cold in this rain… Jon: (looking for his black glasses on the ground) We all got, Diarmuid. Here they are! Diarmuid: I really need some rest… Jon: Well, you have all the time you want. See Macabre, he’s already sleeping. Macabre: (yawning) I was just taking a quick nap. Jon: (sarcastic) Sure… Their captain stood up, from the corner he sat, and took out his wet kimono. Macabre: Let’s just get inside before the situation gets worse. I’m already dying in cold out here and we’re exposed to the rain. Then we can do whatever we want… Diarmuid? I said to get inside before sleeping. Diarmuid: (yawning) I was just taking a quick nap! Macabre ignored the mockery like he always did. Macabre: Can you tell how much we deviated from our original route, Jon? Jon: First of all, we never had a route. But, no, not without a regulated Log Pose and a map. How we didn’t we get a map of this region? Macabre: I thought the maps of my brother’s map-maker would be enough… Well, let’s tell Karen and Alina that we’re fine… Jon: … And hope they could let all the things we have inside unbroken. Macabre: Unlikely… Diarmuid, don’t sleep aga… Jon: Eew, I really don’t like to see people vomiting, even though I end up seeing a lot of it when I drink. You need any help? In fact, from where Macabre and Jon were, they could only see the back of Diarmuid, lying on the border of the ship, with his head facing the endless blue. Like he was vomiting. Macabre: I’d rather not to get involved. Diarmuid: What you’re two saying? I’m not throwing up! (Points to the sea) A ship! There! So they turned their ship to the other embarkation. It wasn’t so far away, so they could notice by the colors of the flag that it wasn’t a Marine ship. Although it didn’t seem to be a pirate ship either. Probably only a travelling ship, taking people to the closest island. Macabre: (to Jon) Don’t let them think we’re a pirate ship… Jon: Oh, yes, I forgot we aren’t. Macabre: Drop the sarcasm. They don’t need to think we’re trying to approach them. (Sighs) I’ll trust your navigating. Jon: I really feel offended by this kind of attitude, you know… Karen and Alina were sitting next to Naishi’s unconscious body. Their job inside the ship during the storm was to make sure nothing would break, including their first mate. They wanted to help outside, actually, but Diarmuid stopped them. Now, they only waited for the other to come inside, talking about anything that came to their minds. Including, as every girl does with her best friend, things that bothered them. Karen: (looking worried) Do you know what I mean? I barely remember my father, but uncle Date and Macabre were always there for me, even if Macabre had to go another island when I was seven… Alina: So Master Macabre is like a father figure for you…? Karen: More like an older brother, but yes, I love and admire him that much… And as such, I feel like he’s disappointed with me for having lost that fight so miserably. Alina: Don’t say that! He didn’t even see you; he was fighting too, after all. Karen: But the way I was wounded revealed it all… And he barely says anything about that, even when I met him on the deck after we left the island. He just looked me with that sad face and… Alina: Stop, Karen. I and your uncle didn’t have a chance to know each other very well, but by seeing you two together I can guarantee he’d never be disappointed with you. I actually think it’s more of the contrary… Karen clearly didn’t understand what Alina meant. Alina: What I mean is that, even though you don’t want to disappoint him, he doesn’t want to disappoint himself. Karen: (confused) Because he doesn’t think he’s strong enough…? Alina: (nods) Yes, just like as you do. You’re both the kind of people that hates failure because there are people that needs for you to win. Try to think like that when you think he’s feeling down. The young RedClaw stared the thief as if she was divine or something like that. If what she said was true, and was very likely it was, Macabre would need to see that she could take care of herself. Karen: (smiling) So it’s not disappointment, but worrying… (hugs Alina) Thanks, Alina, this really helped me! Alina: No problem, Karen. Just ask me advice whenever you want. Since I looked through your mind more than once, I understand you better than I seem to. Then, that was when the ship started to turn around. They ran to the other crewmembers, wondering what the reason of the sudden change of trajectory was. Karen: What’s happening? Oh my… you’re really looking bad! Jon: Well, thank you! That’s what four hours in the middle of a storm does to you! Diarmuid: Shut up, Jon, I’m having a gigantic headache here… Might you help me with it, Alina? Alina: (pointing) Is that a ship? Diarmuid: … Why you’re the only girl I can’t seduce? Macabre: Diarmuid, get inside. Now, Jon, let’s pick something to eat and change our clothes before we get hypothermia. Girls, shout if something happens. So suddenly, the girls were alone again. They didn’t know what was happening exactly, nor what ship was that. All they did was talk again, under an umbrella. Next Chapter Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:RedClaw Pirates Category:Unforgiven Swords Category:Rfldsza Category:Indomitable Souls